Release
by xbleeple
Summary: Laura gets in her own head during her evening with Sean.


**Notes:** A fic about Laura and Sean as a request/offer for a friend. Special guest appearances at the end.

* * *

After enjoying their glass of wine at Laura's Sean points out that he had made reservations at a nearby restaurant for the two of them if she wanted to continue their evening. Laura nods and puts their glasses in the sink and the wine in the fridge before grabbing her coat. She thanks him as he slides the fabric up her arms before handing her the purse that was sitting by the door. Sean gets another winning smile for his attentiveness and the two of them head out to his car. Soon he pulls up to the valet stand at a romantic restaurant that overlooked the Riverwalk.

"How did you get reservations here on such short notice?"

"I'm friends with the chef. He owed me a favor," Sean explains before getting out of the car. He hands his keys over to the valet and makes his way around to Laura's side of the car, opening the door for her and offering his hand to help her out of the car. Once they make their way inside Sean gives the host his name and puts his hand on the small of Laura's back as they're taken to their table, next to the window looking over the Riverwalk.

"This is wonderful," Laura compliments as she looks out over the view.

"Wait until you try the food," Sean smiles as he shakes out his napkin and drapes it across his lap.

The two enjoy a quiet but talkative dinner. Sean makes sure to stay away from the topic of Laura's family while they catch up on what had been going on since they'd last crossed paths when he was in tenth grade. He'd graduated at the top of his high school class, something he credited to Laura, before going to college to get a degree in business with a minor in Caprican Literature, something he also attributed to Laura. For the last few years he'd been working for a healthcare company on Virgon, but had recently been promoted and transferred to their main office on Caprica. Laura rebuts with having lived the same life up until recently, deciding to take a sabbatical from teaching after…

Sean didn't have to ask why she trailed off, easily changing the topic to something lighter, smiling when he sees the lightness return to Laura's face. The two talk easily over their dinner and Sean offers Laura the dessert menu when it's brought over. She peruses the small menu before suggesting they share a piece of the cheesecake. Sean grins at her and nods at the waiter.

"Piece of the cheesecake with two forks please."

"Right away sir." Laura finishes a third glass of wine for the evening with their dessert while Sean finishes his second. After finishing their dessert and settling the bill he retrieves the car from the valet and walks Laura around to her side before jogging back around to the driver's side and getting in. They drive back to her place in a comfortable silence until Sean pulls into his original parking space looking over at Laura.

"I had a really good time tonight," He tells her honestly.

"Does the really good time have to end?" Laura asks with a sultry smile.

"Not if you don't want it to," Sean smiles back.

"Why don't you come inside?" Laura suggests before getting out of the car and waiting for Sean to join her. She holds his hand on the way up the walk before digging her keys out to unlock the door. Once they're inside Sean has her quickly pinned up against the door and has his lips on hers. Laura hums and wraps her arms around his neck as she kisses him back hungrily. She guides him backwards through the living room and down the hallway to her bedroom, the door slamming open under her hand and their bodies.

Before she knows it he has her clothes off down to the pink slip she'd been wearing underneath her dress and is towering over her only wearing a very enticing pair of boxer briefs. He kisses his way down her body and pushes up the fabric to her waist before he buries his face between her thighs. Laura gasps and tangles her fingers in his short hair, pulling him closer as she rocks her hips up against his face. He easily brings her to the first orgasm she'd had in months under his lips and tongue. He slowly makes his way back up her form again and kisses her softly.

Laura laughs softly and nips at his bottom lip before reaching out to her bedside table. She tugs the drawer open and fishes around for a moment before holding out a condom to him. Sean stands up and takes the packet before pushing his underwear down and off. He tears it open and rolls it on before climbing back into bed with her. Laura pushes him onto his back and straddles him, slowly lowering herself onto his cock. She takes a moment to adjust to his girth before rocking her hips forward and grinning as he groans. Laura artfully moves her hips as she sits above him, bringing them both to their peak before collapsing at his side. She laughs again as he rolls over towards her and presses a kiss to her shoulder. His hand slips underneath the fabric and cups her breast in his large palm as his teeth nip at her soft skin.

The two manage to go at it a few more times before Laura excuses herself from the bedroom, leaving Sean in bed panting. She grabs her robe off of the hook and wraps it around her body as she shivers before heading into the bathroom. She uses the facilities and cleans up before turning the sink on to wash her hands. She lathers them with soap and rinses off, grabbing a hand towel to dry off with. She hangs it back on its hook before looking at herself in the mirror.

It's as she looks at her reflection that she feels all of the guilt and mourning she had pushed away for the last few hours come rushing back. Gods, all she wanted was to forget. And for a while she had. And while she had she'd fraked a former student of hers. Was she really one of those people? That just fraked for the hell of it? To chase away some demons? How could she have used him like that?

Laura brushes her hair back from her face and sighs as she takes in the lines on her face. The eye crinkles and laugh lines her sisters and her parents had put there over years of happiness. Her makeup wasn't tawdry but it was on the darker side for herself. Her roots were a little grey. Gods, she was old enough to be his mother if she was old enough to be his teacher only a few years before. She leans back against the other small cabinet she had in the bathroom and covers her mouth as she finds herself tearful.

"Frak," She whispers as she feels a couple of tears break free. She swipes her hand over her face and shakes her head as she lets out a shuddering breath. It was all falling apart. She'd tried so hard to keep it together since everything had happened, but it was all falling apart. She closes her eyes and lets out a soft sob as more tears make their way out. She lets out a dry laugh after her little breakdown. Of course she would have a breakdown with a hot piece of ass in her bed. She shakes her head and stands up straighter, cleaning up her face. She had to get him out of here. She had to pull it together. She could do this. She could do this. Could she do this?

"Laura, you okay?" Oh Gods, how long had she been in here? She takes a deep breath and shakes her head to herself as she looks down at the sink before making her way back into the bedroom. Sean was wrapped up in the sheets on the far side of her bed with a grin on his face, "Hi."

Just looking at him at all was a struggle, looking him in the eye felt like death. She could feel him eyeballing her body and for the first time that night it made her feel sick. She grabs the edges of her robe and wraps them around her body as she regards the boy in front of her. She could do this.

"Sean, it's been a lovely evening…really lovely. But I'm afraid we won't be doing this again," She tells him as she twirls one of the strands hanging off of her robe in her hands, trying to retain her confidence.

"Uh, did I…"

"No. No, no, not you. You're wonderful," Gods he was wonderful. Two years ago he would have swept her off her feet.

"Well come on then," Sean offers, sweeping the covers aside for her.

"No," Laura says more firmly, starting to feel more removed from the evening and her feelings, "You can show yourself out…I'm sorry."

"Wow…okay," Sean says and she finds herself retreating back into the bathroom. A safety. She reaches for a box she kept on her bathroom counter, pulling out a single cigarette before lighting it. She picks up the phone she had left in there earlier in the evening when she was getting ready. She needed something. Not teaching wasn't going to get her anywhere. She didn't want to teach anymore. She didn't want to look into the hopeful faces of the future of the Colonies and try to sell them on their educations, that the future was bright and full of hope.

After she hears the door close she leans against the wall and lets out a long breath, dialing the phone as she takes another drag off of her cigarette. She could still do something for them. She could make sure that they did get the educations they needed, that they did get every opportunity afforded to them. And the only way she was going to do that was throwing herself at Adar's campaign, building his education platform. She knew the young mayor had a bright future before him and was one of the front runners in the presidential election that was coming up. She could make an impact there, she could get it together, get back on track.

"Hello, this is Laura Roslin. I'd like you to give a message to Mayor Adar. Tell him that I will be joining his campaign," Laura lets out an exhale on a smile before lifting the cigarette to her lips again and slowly pulling it away, "All the way to the end. No matter what. All the way to the end."

If she was going to throw her life at this, put herself out there, she was damn well going to see it to the end, even if it destroyed her. If anything that would give her the release that she needed.

It's three years later as she's being fraked on Adar's desk by the president himself that she looks back at this moment. She thought she had hit her low then. Fraking Sean. The campaign was supposed to offer her dignity. Control. And it tore down any pillars of dignity she had left in her body. And steamrolled over any control she had mustered up. She felt cold. She felt the darkness she had fought back for so long finally eclipsing her.

It's four years after that that she's laying under the stars with Bill while he worships her body that she feels an ignition in her heart. A little fire starting to warm her nerve endings. To fire synapses long dead in her brain once again. She had control. He built her pillars back up, even as she tried to steal an election. There was a light in her future.

* * *

[END]


End file.
